Ben 10 and the Wizard Conqueror
by Purpleranchdressing
Summary: Ben and Gwen receive letters saying that they've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What lies ahead in their 1st year? Lots of drama. Gwevin, Benlie. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllllllllllllllllllo to my new story Ben 10 and the Wizard Conqueror! Obviously this is a Ben 10 and Harry Potter Xover. Some info that will help you before you start:**

**One: This is four years after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, meaning there is no You-Know-Who and no Death Eaters. Also, I'm using the same teachers as in DH, minus the death eaters. **

**Two: Ben and Gwen have NOT met Kevin E. Levin (I'll never get over that ^-^), Michael Morningstar, Julie whatever-her-last-name-is, or anyone else from Ben 10 OR Ben 10 Alien Force. And Kevin's mom is alive (they said so in the one episode of Ben 10 AF)**

**Three: as I said in the summary (that sucks) Gwen and Kevin have their powers from Ben 10 Alien Force…just because I want Gwen to have some powers and I don't like Kevin's powers in Ben 10 (No offense, Kevin)**

**Four: Technology DOES work in Hogwarts…cause in the books it doesn't…and if it didn't then Ben couldn't have the Omnitrix and Kevin wouldn't be able to sell stolen alien tech…well he only sells a little in this story…^-^**

**Five: KEVIN IS NOT SOME MUTATED ALL-OF-BEN'S-ALIENS-THING AND HE WON'T BE FOR THE WHOLE STORY!!!!!!!!! (not that I would love you any different if you were some mutated all-of-ben's-aliens-thing) I don't want him to be ugly (still no offense, Kevin)**

_**I DO NOT OWN BEN 10, BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE, OR HARRY POTTER!!!! IF YOU ACUSE ME OF THAT, I WILL SEND MY MINONS OF DEATH TO REAK HAVOK APON YOUR SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**And now, without further ado, Ben 10 and the Wizard Conqueror! *Applause***

Chapter 1: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

"Wow!"

The bright red Hogwarts Express was dazzling to Ben Tennyson as he, his cousin Gwen, and his Grandpa Max walked down Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Grandpa Max and Gwen were pushing carts, Ben being too short to push his own; on each were a trunk and an owl cage. Ben ran up to the train, staring at it in awe, jumping up and down with excitement.

Ben and Gwen had received their letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry one sunny day in August, telling them to go to London to get their books and supplies for their first year at a the magical school. Gwen thought they were being pranked, but Grandpa Max had told them that his parents were wizards and he was born without magic: a squib. Ben had been excited from the very beginning; first the Omnitrix, now a wizard school! He was becoming more and more special by the minute!

Max quickly had them on a plane to London and off to buy everything they needed at Diagon Alley. Their time there was a pleasant experience…for anyone who wasn't Gwen.

Ben had begged Grandpa Max to take him to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop created by the famous Weasley twins, Fred and George. (**A/N: they saw an add for it in the Leaky Cauldron, where they were staying until September first.)** There, Ben spent most of his money on joke products, only to use most of them up by playing prank after prank on Gwen before the first of September.

Ben started running around the platform while Grandpa Max and Gwen loaded their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express. He noticed a very thin woman with white blonde hair trying to get her son to get on the train. They boy had shoulder-length pure black hair with eyes to match. He was wearing a black shirt that looked like the sleeves had torn off, shorts that were covered in dirt and grime that went down to just below his knees, and black boots that went up to his shins.

"Mom, I'm _not_ going! Everyone will laugh at me and call me a freak!" the boy yelled, causing some nearby heads to turn. His mother just sighed, putting on her best comforting smile (which looked pretty phony to Ben).

"Now dear, there's no need to worry. No one will laugh at you. You're not a freak, you're just special," she said, attempting to get they boy to look at her. But these words just made him angrier, opposite of the intention.

"Special is just a nice way of saying 'freak'!" he shouted, turning around and storming into the train, trying to get away from his now sobbing mother. Ben walked up to her, clearing his throat, causing her to look at him, smiling an even phonier smile than before.

"Er, ma'am…do you want me to help you get those on the train?" Ben offered, referring to the boy's trunk and owl cage that were lying on the floor. Now the woman smiled a true smile at Ben politeness.

"Why thank you very much. You're so generous," she replied, eyes shining with happiness and a touch of jealousy for whoever's son he was. She picked up the trunk and nodded towards the cage. "You can take the owl cage. Again, thank you so much."

"No problem. I help people all the time," Ben said as he brought the cage over to the Hogwarts Express. _If you can count being an alien and saving people helping them_, Ben thought. They placed both the trunk and the cage in before the woman turned to look at Ben again.

"What's your name, son?" she asked. Ben hesitated, but figured that she wasn't going to hurt him and was just curious.

"Ben. Ben Tennyson."

"Well, it was wonderful meeting you, Ben. Now get on the train or it'll leave without you. And that would be a loss for Hogwarts, now wouldn't it?" she said, more serious thank joking. Ben smiled and hopped on the train just as it started leaving.

Ben stuck his head out the window and waved goodbye to Grandpa Max, yelling, "Remember to write!"

"I will!" the faint reply came back. Then, all of Platform Nine and Three Quarters disappeared out of sight. Ben sighed, turning around to come face to face with Gwen. His red-head cousin grabbed his arm, pulling him down the narrow walkway. "C'mon, before all the compartments are full!"

They walked through three cars before finding one that was empty…mostly, except for one boy: the boy from the platform. Ben was about to open the door when Gwen stopped his hand. "He doesn't look friendly. Maybe we should go find another compartment," she said, urgency in her voice. Ben just shook his head.

"No. This one's fine. He's not that bad."

"You don't even know him!" Gwen hissed at her cousin. But Ben wasn't going to give up.

"I don't care." With that, Ben walked into the compartment, Gwen following at his heels. The boy looked up, but only for a second, before turning his head back towards the window, staring absently at the passing farms. Ben sat down across from him, Gwen right next to Ben. Ben, being the polite little gift from above he is (**don't you just **_**love**_** sarcasm ^-^ )** held his hand out to the boy.

"Hi. I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson," he said in his usual cheerful voice. The boy looked up, taking Ben's hand and shaking it without even smiling.

"Kevin Levin," he said in a bored tone. He looked at Gwen, eyes lighting up slightly. "Who're you, toots?"

Gwen fumed at being called "toots," but answered anyway, in the most polite voice she could call up at the moment. "Gwen Tennyson."

"You guys related or somthin'?" Kevin asked, looking at Ben, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"We're cousins."

"Hmph. Better than siblings, I guess," Kevin said, voice still dull and bored. He finally sat up straight as a cart pulled by a plump witch came by the glass compartment door. She opened the door, looking at the eleven-year-olds' puzzled looks.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked, voice indicating that she was somewhat exhausted from pulling the cart around the train the whole day.

Kevin's face fell. He was very hungry, but had no money to pay for the candy and sweets the witch had to offer. "No."

Gwen, noticing the disappointment in Kevin's voice and the begging look on Ben's face, pulled her change purse out of her Capri pocket. She couldn't help but notice the large smile of amazement and greed that formed on Kevin's face as she opened the teal, beaded change purse, revealing its contents. "I'll have six of everything." Upon saying it, both Ben and Kevin's faces lit up with sheer boyish happiness.

In only a short hour, all of the sweets were gone, leaving the very full Ben, Gwen, and Kevin joking around with the last box of Bearty Botts Every Flavored Beans (**I may have spelled that wrong)**, daring each other to eat disgusting looking ones. The most repulsive one was one that Gwen dared Kevin to eat: it was a chocolate brown that looked just like a bean shaped Hershey Bar; but it was actually dog poop flavored.

Then they got to the topic of what house they wanted to be in. Grandpa Max had told Ben and Gwen about it during one of their lunches in Diagon Alley. Kevin had found out from "overhearing" a fourth year taunting a couple first years on his way to the compartment.

"I'm hoping to be in Ravenclaw," Gwen said, sticking her nose up in the air with a smug, yet proud look on her face.

"Well, you are preppy enough to make it in," Kevin said, not missing the opportunity she made for him to mock her. Gwen fumed up again, and tried defending herself.

"I'm like the most laid back person I know!" Gwen declared at Kevin, glaring at him with her green eyes. **(A/N- all you Total Drama Island fans out there, cheer Duncan and Courtney with me! *Woo Hoo!*)** Kevin put his arms behind his head in a casual elegance only _he_ could attain.

"Sure thing, toots. Whatever floats your boat." Kevin closed his eyes, but was still paying attention to the conversation about the houses. "What 'bout you, Ben?"

Ben's face scrunched up as he thought about it. He shrugged his shoulders, saying, "I don't really care…just anything but Slytherin."

Kevin's eyes shot open, and his eyebrows creased as he glared at Ben. "What's so wrong with Slytherin?" he asked, his voice showing his anger at Ben's statement. But Ben was oblivious to Kevin's increasing anger and continued.

"Well it's simple. Every witch or wizard who went bad was in Slytherin. Just look at You-know-who; he was _related_ to Salazar Slytherin and was the badest of the bad. Case in point," Ben said, feeling very knowledgeable.

"You know what; not _everyone_ in Slytherin is bad!" Kevin was now on the verge of explosion, his face getting red in rage. Ben was now getting mad too.

"Try telling that to all the Sytherin Pure Bloods! I bet you're face'll be very different after _that_ conversation!" Ben yelled at Kevin, who stood up and headed to the door.

"Kevin! Where are you going?!" Gwen cried as Kevin pulled the compartment door open and stepped into the walkway. Kevin turned his head back to face Gwen's, black eyes full of hate.

"Anywhere away from Tennyson!" Kevin slammed the compartment door shut, shattering the glass with unknown strength. Gwen, who was closest to the door, shrieked as she jumped away from the glass shards that flew in her direction. Once all the glass was settled on the floor and benches, Gwen and Ben looked at each other, both sharing the same confused look.

"What should we do about him?" Gwen asked. Ben turned to face the window, then turned back around to his cousin.

"We can deal with him later. Right now we need to find a way to get rid of this glass before we get to Hogwarts." Gwen nodded her head in approval and pulled her oak wand out. Pointing it at the door, she whispered "Reparo" and the glass shards returned to their original place, fixing the compartment door. Ben's eyes were wide with amazement.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked his cousin, who just shrugged in return, replying,

"I skimmed through a couple of our books and found this spell. It seemed useful, so I made sure to remember it."

Gwen moved to where Kevin was sitting and looked out the window; Ben followed suit. They could see the castle from a distance. Realizing how close they were, the cousins pulled their black robes over what they were wearing. **(A/N- I'm going with the book here: they don't have uniforms, they just have to wear the robes over their usual garb)**

In no time, they reached the platform and the Hogwarts Express's doors opened, spewing out the students. Ben and Gwen were among the last to exit the train, but soon found out where to go, due to the booming voice yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years ov'r here!"

They headed towards the voice, which was coming from a very tall man with tangled dark brown hair and a beard. Ben nudged Gwen's side. "Doesn't that guy look like a giant!" he whispered with enthusiasm. Gwen, however, made a disgusted face at Ben.

"Don't say that! It's rude," she whispered back.

They followed the crowd of first years to a huge lake that gave a perfect view of the castle. The torches' light reflected off the black lake, giving the castle an even more magical look that it already had.

They all got into boats, the giant's at the front, with all the other's behind, spreading out father as it go to the back, making the boats a pyramid floating across the water. In Gwen and Ben's boat were a girl with short, straight black hair and a boy with blonde hair, who—to Gwen—wasn't bad looking at all. He caught her staring, causing her to turn back to face the castle, blushing madly.

When they got to the castle, they were lead inside and up a staircase, only to come face to face with a some-what tall man with dirty blonde hair that was cut so it was just past his earlobes. He was wearing a long navy blue robe with a light blue shirt and black pants under it. Around his neck was a black and green amulet connected to a chain. He smiled as the first years came face to face with him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he stated in a husky, yet cheerful voice. "In a few moments, you will walk through these doors and join your classmates. But before that, you will be sorted into your houses. Here at Hogwarts, your house is like your family. Each house can receive points that will be added up throughout the year. Your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will loose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup."

Ben heard a snort behind him, and turned to see Kevin, standing alone at the edge of the group, with a bored smirk on his face. Ben turned back around to face the man in the blue robe.

"The sorting process will begin momentarily," he said before turning to enter the oak double doors behind him. Once he left, the group did as any other large group of kids would: start talking.

But they all returned to silence as the doors opened to reveal the man. "Follow me."

They walked into the largest room Ben had ever seen. It had four long tables in columns, each one filled from the back to the room to the front, only leaving about a tenth of the table open for the new first years at each table.

Ben looked up and swore he could see the sky…but that was impossible. They were inside.

"It's not the real ceiling. It's bewitched to look like the night sky," the black haired girl from their boat informed him. Ben smiled at how knowledgeable she was. "I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Cool," Ben replied with a huge grin on his face. Suddenly, the group stopped walking, and Ben—with his attention span of a squirrel—didn't notice and ran into Gwen.

"Ouch! Watch where you going, Ben!" she angrily whispered to him. Ben just shrugged and looked up to the man in the navy blue robe, who was now holding a very old brown hat in his hand. There was a wooden stool next to him that looked very old and not really stable. He pulled out a list and cleared his throat.

**(A/N- sorry that there's no Sorting Hat song…I'm just way to lazy to write one)**

"When I call your name, come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into you houses," he said, glancing at the hat. "Natalie Anderson!"

A tall brunette walked up, nervous written all over her face. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It started to move and then suddenly yelled into the hall, so loud even the students in the very back could hear.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

They table farthest to the right of Ben busted into applause. Natalie jumped off the stool happily as she skipped over to the Gryffindor table, receiving many hand shakes and high fives from the students seated closest to her.

Many names were called until one name came up that made both Ben and Gwen stiffen.

"Kevin Levin!"

Kevin POV

I was suddenly brought out of my daze as I heard my name called. Not wanting to ruin the image I've set for myself in these short minutes since entering the school, I walked up to the stool slowly and casually, slouching as I sat down, an "I-don't-care" look on my face.

The hat was placed on my head and the creepiest thing happened. I heard its voice in my head!

"_Hmm…very interesting. A clever mind, but very devious. Ruthless and barbaric, doesn't really think before acting."_ Now this made Kevin uneasy; the hat was reading him like an open book!

"_Terribly hurt and secretive. But what's this! What a strange ability. Hmm…yes…he'll belong perfectly."_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed. Now the table farthest to my right (Ben's left) was applauding. The hat came off of my head and I walked over to the table, not missing Tennyson's look of disgust. I smirked as I sat down, receiving many pats on the back.

I fell back into my daze as some Slytherin older student tried telling me all about their _amazing and ancient_ traditions and more first years were sorted. Then, again, I was pulled out of my daze upon hearing the name of my mortal enemy.

"Benjamin Tennyson!" I smirked. _His name's _Benjamin_!_

Tennyson walked up to the stool and the old as hell hat was placed on his head. It only took a second before the hat came to a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Again, more applause. I hope I never hear another applause after today!

"Oh! And Gryffindor is our enemy house," the moron next to me said. Finally he had my interest.

"Why?" I asked, actually curious.

"Well, it goes back to the founders of our school. You see…" Ok, not interesting anymore. I looked back up to the school to see Tennyson's cousin—what's her name again? Glen or something—on the stool with the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled. I smiled, but then quickly turned it into a smirk. Kevin Levin does _not_ smile. But I was happy…for her. She had gotten into the house she wanted. She must be smart.

But that doesn't make sense! All smart girls are supposed to be ugly geeks. And she was so beautiful…

_Shut up, Kevin! Do you hear yourself! You're going soft!_

I sighed and turned back to the table as the last person was sorted. Then, some really wrinkly old lady stood up, raising her hands, saying, "I won't keep you waiting any longer. Let the feast begin."

Food by the thousands appeared before my very eyes. I had never seen so much food in my life! I looked greedily at everything, filling my plate with as much as it could hold. I soon forgot about Glen and her moron cousin, Tennyson, only focusing on the food in front of me.

**There you go…so how was it? I would love it if you'd review…pretty please?**

**And I need OC's to be certain people in the story. I was going to make them up myself but I'm way too lazy to make them up…so here's who I need**

**Ben's best friend (x2): Gender: male or female House: Gryffindor- I just want two people to be like Ron and Hermione to Harry for Ben**

**The school bully (x1): Gender: male House: Slytherin- No, Kevin is not the school bully this guy can be in either his sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts**

**The school hottie/slut (x1): Gender: female House: Any- just the prettiest girl at school who has a crush on Kevin MUST BE A SECOND YEAR!!!!!**

**The Neville-like kid (x1): Gender: either House: Hufflepuff- this poor kid is just like Neville in Harry Potter, he's not good looking, smart, or popular, and his only friend is Kevin…because Kevin uses him (shame on you Kevin…no offense)**

**Any other random person to be in it (x5) Gender: either House: any**

**Here's what you should tell me about them**

**Name:**

**Age/Year:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**House:**

**Outfit (under robe):**

**Relation to main character (either Ben, Gwen, or Kevin):**

**Other Info that's important:**

**Your name (if anonymously reviewing)*:**

***does not have to be your real name!!!!!!**

**Again, REVIEW IF YOU CARE OR I WILL SEND MY MINONS OF DEATH TO REAK HAVOK UPON YOUR SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! As for the OC's those who I didn't use I might be able to put them in later in the story. But I'm not using too many OC's in this chappy…cause while writing it, I remembered how much I HATE using OC's…**

**Now I know it's been a while, but this story is a story only for pleasure, so I'm not gonna force myself to have a deadline, but the more you review the earlier I'll update…and I mean it!**

**I think I spelled some of the teachers names wrong, and being a Harry Potter nerd, I should be ashamed of myself, but I'm too lazy to fix it…^^;**

**And now I present:**

**Chapter 2: The First Day of School**

Gwen woke up with a slight headache, due to the immense amount of food she ate the night before. She couldn't believe she didn't explode, or gain at least ten pounds.

She got out of her four poster bed, pulling aside the pink curtains, and looked out the window. The rising sun was shining on the dew, making the grounds sparkle. Gwen sighed, knowing that she was going to enjoy this school.

Gwen turned as something moved next to her. It was Julie Yamamoto, the black haired girl from the boat, who Gwen had become good friends with at the feast. "I see you're an early riser," Julie stated, smiling as she did so. Gwen smiled back at her friend, then turned to face her unopened trunk lying in front of her bed.

"We probably should get ready. After all, today is the first day of classes," Gwen said, opening her trunk and pulling out a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. Julie nodded in approval and followed suit, taking skinny jeans and a black cami out of her trunk.

The girls got changed in silence, leaving the dormitory with their bags swung over their shoulders, heading from the Ravenclaw tower towards the Great Hall. The two girls walked in, greeted by the chatter of students as they ate their breakfast, anxiously waiting to receive their schedules. Gwen and Julie sat near the front of the hall, one on each side of the table (Gwen facing the Slytherin table, Julie the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables), amongst most of the first year Ravenclaws.

Gwen was just placing a crape on her gold plate when she noticed Kevin staring at her from the Slytherin table, wearing his usual smirk. Their eyes met, and Gwen bent down over her food, blushing madly. Julie noticed Gwen weird behavior, and turned around to find Kevin looking down at his food as well. Julie smiled slyly, understanding what was going on.

"He likes you," Julie declared just above a whisper. This caused Gwen to blush more, turning her face even redder.

"W-what! No he doesn't! How could you say that?!" Gwen demanded of her friend, who just laughed.

"Clam down, Gwen. I'm only kidding. But he isn't that bad looking. A lot of girls like that punk style," Julie defended herself.

"Well, I don't. I like the proper, gentlemen type," Gwen said, sticking her nose up in the air. Julie rolled her eyes, but went back to eating anyway.

Just then a very short, old-looking man walked up to the Ravenclaw table, a pile of papers in his stubby hands. "Here are your schedules, first years!" he chirped, handing the schedules out to them. Gwen took hers, muttering a "thank you" before looking it over.

"Let's see…first we have a free period, that's good," Julie said.

"Then Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs," Gwen continued.

"Then Charms with the Slytherins," Julie said.

"Joy," Gwen commented, thinking of a certain black-haired ruffian **(A/N: -^.^-)**. "Next is…Herbology with the Gryffindors."

Julie nodded. "Followed by my favorite class: lunch," she said with a giggle.

"Then –" Gwen groaned. "Double Potions with the Slytherins!"

"And to top it all off: Double Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs!" Julie said with a smile. "Not a bad schedule."

"Easy for you to say," Gwen mumbled. She looked over at the Slytherin table where the black-haired boy that wouldn't leave her mind was looking over his own schedule.

Kevin POV- Great Hall

Kevin Levin groaned after he read over his schedule. He had Transfiguration and double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors, a.k.a. Tennyson. But on the up side he _did_ have Charms and Double Potions with Glen. And a free period just before lunch.

But Kevin didn't have much time to mellow over his schedule, as the first bell rang only a few short minutes after he received it. He gave it a quick glance, not quite sure where he had to go.

_Herbology. Now where on earth is that?!_

Looking around, Kevin walked over to the closest Slytherin to him. This boy looked like he was around sixteen and had spiky red hair and dazzling blue eyes. "Hey, where's the Herbology greenhouse?" Kevin asked the boy.

The boy turned to face Kevin. "You talking to me?"

"Who else?!" Kevin snapped back. The boy looked Kevin up and down, a smug smile on his face.

"Name's Fredrick Byrne…you?" Fredrick finally said.

"Kevin Levin," Kevin replied shortly. He really needed to get to Herbology.

"I like your style, kid," Fredrick said like a proud father congratulates his son.

Kevin just stared at him. "Er…thanks."

"No prob'. And just take the portrait of the drunk outside the Hall doors. 'E'll take you right outside the greenhouse. The password's 'Somnuim Firewisky.'" And with that, Fredrick left, disappearing into the crowd of students rather quickly.

_What was that about?_ Kevin thought, but shoved it to the back of his mind, and exited the Great Hall along with most other students. He gave Glen one last glance before leaving through the giant double doors.

Once out, he turned to the left, then the right, then left, then right again before spotting the portrait of the drunk man. Kevin walked up to it, raising an eyebrow at the hiccupping old man in the painting.

"Hic—password?" the drunk asked. Kevin stared at him for a minute, before answering.

"Somnuim Firewisky?" Kevin said, more like asked.

"C'mon through, young—hic—lad."

The portrait opened, revealing a long hallway that leading deep into the wall and into darkness. Warily, Kevin entered, squinting to see in the darkness.

Just then the portrait closed behind him, trapping the punk in darkness. His heart sped up, fear penetrating his shield of calm. He spun around to try to get back to the door, but nothing was there.

A bright light formed in front of Kevin as the wall seemed to open, revealing the Hogwarts Grounds. Kevin stepped out, the wall closing behind him. Partially confused, partially impressed, he followed the crowd of Slytherin first years and Hufflepuff first years to what seemed to be a greenhouse.

A plump witch stood in front of them; Kevin recognized her from the previous night. Him and all the other students clumped around the doorway, no one knowing what to do.

"Welcome to Herbology, first years," the witch said in a cheerful voice. "All of you can sit down, Slytherins on the right, Hufflepuffs on the left," she instructed.

Slowly, the first years made there way to their appropriate side of the long table. Kevin ended up sitting next to a boy with ear length black hair and a green Mohawk; he had three earrings per ear, and an eyebrow ring.

**(A/N- For all you Total Drama Island/Action fans, I just HAAAAAAD to put him in! I know he's not an OC, so no need to tell me…it's just that I forgot to ask for a friend of Kevin…so…I picked someone already made who reminds me of Kevin.)**

"For all of you who don't know, I am Professor Sprout. I am the Head of Hufflepuff, and Herbology teacher," Professor Sprout said. "Now, today we will be—"

Kevin started to blank out, not really caring about what Professor Sprout had to say. He was never a really attentive student, and always passed with the lowest passing grade. It's not like he really _needed_ this crap in real life.

He heard a cough from next to him, and turned his head to face the boy with the Mohawk. "Hey, make sure to stare forward when you daydream. Teachers won't notice that you're spacing out," he advised.

Kevin smirked. "Thanks. Kevin Levin," Kevin said, nodding to the boy.

"Duncan Black," Duncan said, nodding right back to Kevin. **(A/N- no Duncan is NOT related to Sirius…I just gave Duncan that name in my TDI fic, so I'm sticking with it!)**

"…so get to work!" Professor Sprout said, waving her hands to the students.

"Crap! Did you hear the directions?" Duncan asked, picking up the clay pot in front of him and staring at it.

"No," Kevin said, looking around at everyone else, as if it would help him figure it out.

"Wanna just wing it?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow at Kevin.

"Why not," Kevin said before the two got to work at winging it.

Gwen POV- Double Potions

Gwen chopped up the roots into neat squares, concentrating as if her life depended on it. Her partner did nothing but just space out, glancing nonchalantly around the dungeon classroom.

_I can't believe _he_'s my partner! I hate Professor Slughorn!_ Gwen thought, taking her anger out on the poor roots.

The first half of the day went good, and Gwen enjoyed her free period and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her and Julie fawned over their teacher, and he was experienced with defense, so it made class even more interesting.

But Charms was killer. It wasn't Professor Flitwick who annoyed her **(A/N- I forget if he died or not _)**, it was a certain black-haired ruffian.

Kevin. He annoyed her all Charms class, sending the feather they were _supposed_ to be levitating rocketing towards her head.

And what was worse, she now had to spend Double Potions with him. And it got even _better_! Kevin was her partner…for the whole year!

Kevin stared at Gwen as she chopped up the roots with more force, beginning to not care about how neat they were. "Shouldn't you make those neater, Glen?"

Gwen practically stabbed the next slice of root. "Shouldn't you be helping?!" she snapped back. "And my name's Gwen. Not 'Glen', _Gwen_!" she said, dropping the now sliced roots into the pewter cauldron.

"Truth is, Glen, I don't really care what grade I get," Kevin said, leaning his chair on the back two legs.

Gwen sighed. "Just stir it three times clockwise, and then five times counter-clockwise," she instructed, re-reading the directions again. Kevin rolled his eyes, but did as told.

"You know, it'd be so much fun to make this explode," Kevin said, leaning over the cauldron, his eyes sparkling with energy.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" Gwen hissed, adding the final ingredient to the potion. Kevin shrugged and stared at the potion as it turned from a vomit green to a golden color.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Kevin asked the now fuming Gwen.

"You'd know if you read the directions!" Gwen responded, glaring into the back of Professor Slughorn's head.

A small bell rung trough the classroom; Professor Slughorn turned around to face the class, beaming at the first years. "Time's up! I'll come around and grade your potion. Everyone, clean up," Slughorn said.

Gwen packed up her spare ingredients and her Basic Potions book. Kevin, who didn't take anything out to begin with, just lounged in his chair, staring at Gwen as she hastily cleaned up.

Gwen and Kevin's potion was one of the last to be graded. Professor Slughorn peered into the cauldron, tapping a finger to his chin. After staring into the gold liquid for a minute, he looked up at Gwen and Kevin. "What are you're names?" he asked the two.

"Gwen Tennyson," Gwen answered immediately, a bright smile forming on her face, as if she knew she was about to be complimented.

Kevin, however, had a partially shocked expression. "Kevin Levin," he said casually, looking away from Slughorn.

Slughorn nodded his head. "I see…You two are very gifted. It's rare that first years get a potion correct on their first time 'round," Sulghorn said, Gwen's smile growing even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Thank you, sir," Gwen said, slightly bowing out of respect and pride; Kevin just sat there. Gwen elbowed him in the ribs, glaring daggers at him.

"Um…yeah, thanks," Kevin said awkwardly. Thanking people was not something Kevin did on a daily basis.

The bell rang, indicating that class was over. Professor Slughorn nodded again, before walking back up to his desk in the front of the classroom. Gwen slung her bag over her shoulder and practically ran out of the classroom, wanting to get as far away from Kevin as possible. Gwen almost made it when Kevin caught up with her in the dungeon corridor.

"Hey Glen! Wait up!" Kevin called, jogging up to her side. Gwen sighed, not even looking at Kevin.

"What do you want?!" she demanded.

Kevin shrugged. "Just wanna know if you're doing anything after school," he said as casually as ever, as if he was never nervous.

"As a matter of fact, I'm busy after school," Gwen said, trying to get Kevin to leave her alone.

"Doing what?"

Gwen's eyes widened; she didn't expect him to ask what she was doing. "Practicing…for…Quidditch tryouts!" she said, making something up on the spot.

Kevin snorted. "You, playing Quidditch? Yeah right."

"I can play!" Gwen insisted. She was about to walk into a classroom when Kevin blocked the doorway with his body. "What?!"

"Prove it."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Prove that you're good at Quidditch," Kevin explained, moving. "Or are you scared?"

"I am not scared!" Gwen declared.

"Fine then. Friday, Quidditch Field. Midnight. Me verses you. One on one. Whoever catches the Snitch first wins," Kevin stated, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Gwen smirked. "You're on, Kevin Levin!"

They shook, and Kevin smirked too. "Prepare to taste defeat, Glen," Kevin said before walking down the corridor.

Gwen smiled before yelling after him, "It's Gwen! GWEN!!!"

After sitting down at her seat in Transfiguration, realization hit Gwen like a brick. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Ben POV- Double Defense Against the Dark Arts

Ben Tennyson was shaking with excitement as he sat down in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He had overheard some fifth years saying that their Defense teacher was famous. Really famous.

The bell rang, and Ben looked around the room, noticing a certain face sitting in the back right-hand corner of the classroom. _Kevin_, Ben thought bitterly, glaring at the Slytherin first year. Another Slytherin sat down next to Kevin, this boy had a green Mohawk and facial piercings.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, first years." Everyone turned their heads to face the front of the room. Upon seeing the teacher, Ben's jaw dropped. Of all people, it was him.

"I'm pretty sure you all know who I am, so there's no need for an introduction," said Harry Potter, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

**A/N-**

**I decided to end it here…I'll finish DADA in the next chapter…along with….fluff!! X3 **

**But that's enough spoilers…**

**Review if you want my dog to live!!!! (he's having surgery tomorrow)**


	3. AN Gomen nasai again

Dear my wonderful readers,

I am sorry that I have been inactive with updating my fanfiction. I am currently in a depression, but I will be put on medicine soon, so hopefully I will have motivation to write again. My life has been very stressful lately, and I really am sorry that I haven't kept any of my deadlines.

But, I am improving (even though I am not on medicine yet), therefore I am pretty sure I will update both Halloween of Horror and Ben 10 and the Wizard Conqueror in the next month. I will probably update Halloween of Horror first, just because it is more popular.

Thank you for understanding. You have permission to flame me.

Next time you are alerted that I have updated it will be for two chapters of Halloween of Horror and one chapter of Ben 10 and the Wizard Conqueror.

Lot's of love,

PurpleRanchDressing0987


End file.
